The Day of the Wholock
by Cecilia K Scholander
Summary: Time can be rewritten, and so can be episodes. Why not put Sherlock with Doctor Who? In this Fanfic, Sherlock meets all the Doctors, as in The Day of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, and it is about, well, you must find out. I consider myself a pretty good writer, so I hope you enjoy!**

"So tell me, Sherlock," Said John Watson, coming around the corner with a cup of tea in his hand, "Have you found any interesting cases yet?"

There Sherlock Holmes was, the famous Sherlock Holmes, lying on a couch, sulking, dying of boredom. He was in his bathrobes and slippers, his curly black hair an unruly mess, like he just took a shower, which he did, of course.

"No, nothing. A woman just came but she was gone in ten minutes." Sherlock rolled his eyes. How completely ignorant and stupid ordinary people are, he thought. She didn't even clean the dirt out of her fingernails, which she used to bury the body of her expensive and rare pet, alongside with a shovel, and then framed it on an intruder to get the insured money of the goldfish.

"Well?" Asked John, opening his laptop.

"Well What?" Sherlock said.

"How did it happen?" John took a sip of his tea.

"She took the fish out of the bowl and waited for it to die, then buried it. She then called the insurance company. The insurance company said that there was no proof that the fish was stolen, and she called me. That was her mistake." Sherlock sat up.

"How did you sort it out?" John opened up his blog and scrolled through the comments.

"There was dirt and fish fins in her fingernails, John." Sherlock sighed. Ignorant John. Not only did he miss out the evidences, he also missed the obvious signs that Sherlock…

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted. "Hmph." John grunted. "This might be interesting." Sherlock stood up immediately and sat on the armchair next to him. John turned the laptop his way a bit. One comment was highlighted.

"Where Sherlock was introduced, on the day he hates the most, the hour after he takes his shower. Bad wolf." Sherlock read. "Well, that's rubbish. And interesting." He paused. "What do you think she wants?"

"No idea." John was amused. Sherlock Holmes didn't know!

"Well, whoever this Bad Wolf is, she has been spying on us for weeks. How else would she know about my least favorite day?" Sherlock mused.

"What is the day you hate the most?" John looked up, curious.

"Fridays." Sherlock answered without looking up.

"Why?" John was surprised. "I thought it was Wednesday!"

"You've got a date every Friday. And why should it be Wednesdays?"

"Oh." John blushed. "Well, I thought it was Wednesdays because of Anderson coming and all."

"Well, I suppose it could be my second favorite day." Sherlock answered, and if John was looking at him instead of the screen, he could see Sherlock blushing.

"So John, when was I introduced into your life?" Sherlock smirked.

"In Molly's lab, of course. Don't you remember?" He should remember, I'm his best friend, John thought.

"No, John. That is not the answer. You couldn't have barged into Molly's lab to just take a look around. When was I _introduced_, not when we _met_."

"Oh yeah, that's a good point." He paused for a second. "Mike Stanford said you would be a good flat mate at Russell Square Garden. So that's where we should go."

"I take a shower and nine in the morning, and ah hour after it is ten o'clock. So that's the time." Sherlock concluded.

"Hopefully tomorrow will get you excited. I can't stand one more day you're sulking in here and taking up the entire couch." Sherlock grinned mischievously. When John closed his room's door, Sherlock turned to the phone. He typed in a number that he didn't call for a long time.

**Cliff hanger! Oh how I love those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up!**

**Oh I love this website! I can't believe I got that many reviews! It doesn't mater that nobody follows you, your stories always get read!**

**Anyway, enjoy your Wholocked journey!**

Martha had told Sherlock that Bad Wolf is a person she is very familiar with, and for the sake of spoilers she had only told him that her name is Rose Tyler. Sherlock had sighed and ask her who her job as an army doctor is going. She joked that she took John's place. Sherlock has then gotten mad and slammed down the phone. Nobody makes fun of John in front of him. He regretted immediately because he could gotten important information.

Meanwhile, John was in his bedroom, doing a research of the "Bad Wolf". The website kept giving him pictures of wolves howling into the moon that would work well as computer backgrounds, until it finally showed a picture of a pretty girl with blonde hair.

John sat and stared for a moment. He was pretty sure he saw that girl somewhere, only he couldn't remember where. Oh, doesn't he hate it when he does that. He clicked on that link connect to the image, and it showed that the girl's name is Rose Tyler. She was on the list of the dead of the Ghost Day. Then he remembered. He attended the memorial service for the dead of Ghost Day, and saw her on the screen. John furrowed his brows. If she is dead, then who commented on his blog?

He walked out of his room, taking his computer with him, and came into the kitchen, where Sherlock was drinking a cup of coffee, looking just a bit angry. He decided not to ask. John didn't want to listen to a two hour long speech about how annoying Anderson is. He set down his laptop on the table, and Sherlock turned around to see.

"What did you find, John?" Sherlock put his mug on the table and bent down to look.

"Rose Tyler. Apparently to some of her friends she is known as Bad Wolf." John answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"So? Knowing a name doesn't mean we know who she is. Rose Tyler is a very common name." Sherlock wasn't amused. He decided not to tell John about the phone call. He never intended for John to know Martha, just in case one of them starts asking questions.

"But this one is different. She died. I saw her on Ghost Day's list of the dead." John said. Sherlock straightened up and his face turned thoughtful. John knows that now Sherlock is really interested. But one thing bothered him.

"Sherlock. Do you think we really should go? I mean, this could end up like last time." Last time, known as The Poisoned Giant on his blog, everything was set up as a trap to lure him into the enemies' hands. They had both barely escaped.

"That wasn't too bad. John, it's going to be fine." Sherlock walked away. "Tomorrow at ten." He said over his shoulder.

Martha Jones had trouble sleeping that night. If what Sherlock the Consulting Detective said was true, then Rose Tyler is back. But what is she doing here? She is supposed to be locked up in another universe. Everyone saw her name on the list of the dead. Martha and Rose had been very good friends, but didn't the doctor drop her off with a copy of himself at the other universe again? The doctor had finally said "I love you", and there is no way that she will be able to come back. Unless…

She sat up straight, extremely alarmed now. "Oh god," she murmured to herself, "Trouble." She reached to her phone on her bedside table, and dialed in a number that she hasn't called for a long time. A man's voice peeped up.

"Hello Doctor," Said Martha.

**Yay! Another Cliff Hanger! Don't worry, I'm not going to do this for every chapter. I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is up! Sorry I was 2 days late, I was busy and this was a difficult chapter.**

Sherlock woke up the next morning and immediately sat up. He was very excited last night, the first human feeling he had for months- except for annoyance, which was always triggered by Anderson. He nearly didn't sleep last night. He spent the night pondering the possibilities of how Rose Tyler lived. He could think of many, but none of them really made sense. Did she live but someone saw her die and thought she's gone? Or did someone just go by her name to confuse me? He secretly hoped for the first.

He got off the bed and put on his clothes. It was 8 in the morning, and he still has time for a shower. He walked out of his bedroom and saw John sitting in his usual armchair, reading a news paper. He looked up as Sherlock entered the living room.

"Morning Sherlock." He said. Sherlock replied the same. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in. The water was warm and just right, but he didn't care. He was too excited to enjoy anything right now. He quickly washed himself and walked out again. It was 9:45. He grabbed his coat.

"Time to go, John." He said to him. John stood up and put on his coat, which is always on the sofa's back. His hair was already brushed and geld, which I learned on my second case with him. He hinted that he puts products in his hair.

John left a note for Mrs. Hudson so that she doesn't freak out that her OTP are gone, and stepped out the door. They called for a taxi and directed the cabby to Russell Square Garden. Sherlock took time to make sure the cabby isn't Moriarty.

John stepped off the taxi, followed by Sherlock. They looked around and did not see a blonde girl with a label that says "Bad Wolf" on her back. Sherlock was confused.

"Are you sure this is the right spot, John?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"Yeah, it is." John paused. "But maybe she didn't mean the place. She meant the exact spot." John said. Sherlock was sort of impressed that he knew how to sort out possibilities.

"That may be, but do you remember where?" Sherlock turned around to face John. John furrowed his brows.

"Well, I do remember that it was on one of those benches." John gestured around the square. "And it was one close to that tree over there." He pointed towards an oak tree that is around thirty years old.

"There are only four benches there. That's not too much. We can search everyone." Sherlock replied, calculating the time that will take them. About 20 minutes, he concluded. They started towards the tree.

After a while, both of them reached the last bench. They looked to each other. This is the last one, and they both know it. If they don't find a clue in this one, then they're both screwed. They bent down to search. Under it was gum, gum wrappers, and some brownish stuff John would rather not know what it is. Finally, there was something out of place: a piece of tape holding in a key with a circular top. Sherlock ripped it off, and took the key. He put it on his hand, closely examining it. He turned it around, and inhaled sharply. John watched as his pupil expanded in shock. He stood up, and without even looking at John, ran off into the streets. John cursed under his breath. He chased after Sherlock.

When he finally found Sherlock in a dark, narrow alley, he bent over and huffed and puffed. He was out of breath and extremely angry. But when he looked up to see who Sherlock was facing, his anger was replaced with shock.

Standing at the end of the alley was a blonde girl with blue and gold eyes that he recognized as the Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler.

**Yay! Another Cliff Hanger! I'll try to post on time next time. I hope you liked this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I made you guys wait for so long. I was sick for a few days then I went to Philadelphia. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

The phone call with the doctor was completely strange. All of the first five minutes were only the Doctor flipping out. She knew that he loved Rose more than anything else, and what happened at Doomsday broke both his hearts. But now Rose might have returned, and that gave him hope, false or real. She didn't know whether this news is good for him. But if Bad Wolf isn't here, he might go insane with sadness. However, he offered no explanation of why Rose is here. There are some things that even the Oncoming Storm cannot solve, and that only means trouble. Well, Thought Martha, I am a defender of Earth. I will attempt to save the world even if the Doctor cannot figure it out. She's done that way too many times already, and it might just get easy this time, even if she knew that that was impossible. It is never easy with the Doctor.

And even Sherlock's phone call was different. He had slammed down the phone, apparently angry. That was when Martha had joked about John. John was her colleague before he retired, and he is a very nice guy. Is it possible that Sherlock…?

No, no, Martha interrupted her own thought. Sherlock is a very unfeeling person; it's not possible that he would. She bent down and went back to work, tending to her patient. But she became very unsettled because of the thought and was not very productive that day.

After work, Martha stood up and went to Sherlock's place. She knocked on the fancy bronze knocker and waited for Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's landlady, to open the door. She smiled as she remembered how Mrs. Hudson says "Not your housekeeper" every time Sherlock asks for something and does it anyway.

Mrs. Hudson is fast, Martha thought, as she opened the door approximately 1 second after Martha had knocked. Martha has never seen her before, but she knew her was at once. She has this housekeeper air about her. That's why Sherlock mistakes her for a housekeeper so much.

When Martha had asked for Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson had said that Sherlock and John have left for a case. Martha was directed to Russell Garden Square, apparently the place where they first met. Mrs. Hudson giggled a bit when she said that. It makes Martha thinks of little girl talks, about who has a crush on who and who's dating who. Martha thought about her thought earlier in the day and pushed it away again. It's just plain impossible, for a man like Sherlock. Mycroft, maybe, but Sherlock? Absolutely not. Martha banned that thought from entering her brain again.

Martha headed for Russell Garden Square, where she hoped she would find Sherlock and John. On the way she met a woman that strongly resembled the actress Alex Kingston, with long curly blond hair and a white jacket. She was holding a thing that looks like a GPS and muttering for a doctor. Martha was rather surprised but soon dismissed the sight. Could be anything, she thought.

As Martha arrived at the place, it was obvious where Sherlock has been. There was chewed gum all over the ground, and it looks like all the stuff sticking on the bottom of the benches has been scraped out and left on the pavements. Walking around, she found a piece of tape that looks relatively new and has been written on. Picking it up, she saw that it was scribbled on by a person with small, girly handwriting. "In the alley where he left you, Sherlock." She read out loud, her mind spiraling. The Doctor has once said he left a small boy in the alley nearest the eye of London. Since that was her best hope, Martha ran as fast as she could towards it.

The alley was dark and narrow, and any small boy would be scared to be in it alone, including young Sherlock Holmes. Even now Martha was a bit frightened by the darkness of this place. Not far ahead she sees three figures: one tall, one short, and one of a young girl. That must be it, She thought, that's Sherlock, John, and what must be Rose. Oh god, her brain was in shock. The Bad Wolf is back.

**I love cliffhanger-ing you guys. I will post again probably pretty soon, unless I got sick again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, very late, and I'm sorry. I'm just sort of really busy. Well, enjoy!**

The woman with the blonde hair squealed like a little girl at something behind Sherlock and John. The two turned around and saw another woman in her twenties approaching them. "Martha!" John exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, the new person ran toward Rose Tyler and hugged her tight, like they are best friends and haven't seen each other for a long time, which John suspected they were. They began talking to each other about what's new like middle school girls gossiping. Martha and rose went on like no one else was there until Sherlock cleared his throat. The blonde paused in mid-sentence to turn around to look at the two. Embarrassment made her face turn red. "Sorry." She muttered.

"I believe you have something to tell us." Sherlock drawled. "Something that probably includes how you died and came back again." Oh god, John thought. Sherlock can be really intimidating. Yet he didn't act this way when I came to his lab. John was confused. He decided to ask that question later. Right now, he was more interested in the Bad Wolf's answer.

"I never died." The girl answered. "This may come as a shock, but Ghost Day, as you call it, was so much more than a disturbance on the sun." She paused for a second, possibly looking for an explanation that normal people like those two would understand. What she did not know was that Sherlock and John was anything but normal. "I was there when Torchwood started the ghosts. Those were not shadows… those were real robots. I was hidden somewhere so that some people won't find me. Most assumes I was dead." Seeing the expression on Sherlock's face, she quickly added, "It's true."

"You're the one he keeps talking about." Sherlock had his mouth hanging by his chin. John looked confused. He? Who? Rose looked equally uncomfortable.

"Who?" Martha asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Who keeps talking about Rose?"

Sherlock gulped, closing his mouth. "The doctor. Isn't that the one we're all talking about right now?"

That comment caught the group's attention like an explosive. Martha and Rose looked toward each other, shocked. John looked more lost than ever. "Doctor?" He asked, "Doctor Who?" He looked from Sherlock to the girls as no one bothered to answer his question.

Finally Rose spoke up. "Nobody knows. It's like the ultimate question of the universe. Everyone he meets asks him the same question over and over again, and the only thing he says is 'just the doctor'."

"He is the most dangerous thing in the universe. The Daleks call him the Oncoming Storm." Martha added in, her eyes fixed on Sherlock like she's in a trance.

"And he killed his own race, the Time Lords. He travels through time and space in his lovely blue box." Said Sherlock, calmer now.

John was baffled. All those descriptions of the same person, yet none of them made sense. Just as he opened his mouth again, a whooshing noise started, and it sounded like one of those really old air conditioners, but it was also one of the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. A moment later, a blue police box materialized out of nowhere. From the inside, a man stepped out very comfortably, which is pretty much impossible if you just spent some time in a tiny blue box that barely fits a person. Sherlock, Rose, Martha collectively gasped, and John decided that this person must be the doctor they were all talking about. If that is so, then this doctor is rather good looking. He has high cheekbones and very ruffled hair. His eyes are brown and full of excitement. It gave him the expression of a brown puppy ready for a walk. John could understand

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear the person who reviewed my story: thank you for the note. I nearly deleted this because I thought no one was reading it. Anyway sorry for the long wait and enjoy the new chapter. I hope I'll post more since school is over.**

Sherlock could not believe what he was seeing. No, this was not the doctor. The doctor wears a pin striped suit with a tie, and has playfulness and determination in his eyes. This man- attractive though he was and has an identical blue box- could not possibly be the doctor. This is a man who obviously cannot control his limbs and has the body shape of a giraffe, with the heart of a five year old. There must be another Time Lord who survived the Time War and decided to show up. It was unacceptable, all this. The doctor promised he would never come back, and the aliens will stop too.

However, this man stepped out of the Tardis and the girls collectively gasped. It was a gasp of recognition… So however bizarre it must seem, this must be the doctor. To prove the point, the almost-stranger walked in his direction and stopped in front of him. He held out his hand. "Hello, Sherlock."

Anger flooded through him. The doctor had broken his promise. His rule number one is that any person, human or Time Lord, shall honor a pinky swear. So instead on shaking the hand, he walked closer until he was almost right up to his face and whispered quietly so that no one else would hear.

"You promised, Doctor," Sherlock was gritting his teeth. "You pinky-swore on it. Yet you still came. Whose do you want this time? Mine? John's?" The Doctor looked taken aback. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He was calmer now, his emotions hidden deep inside him. He stepped back and changed the subject. "What happened to you? You're completely different, inside out." It's obvious that he changed appearance-Is that a Time Lord trait? -But Sherlock could also tell that his personality also changed. He's more of an excited puppy about to go on a walk now, no longer a tiger trying to protect its clan.

"I told you about this before, Sherlock. Regeneration. What happened to that mind palace of yours?" The Doctor asked, his hands flying everywhere like a drunken chimpanzee.

"And I also told you before, Doctor, I have to delete some stuff that is no longer useful." The expression in his eyes was cold as stone. It was his favorite scaring away annoying client expression. The Doctor looked hurt, for a brief second, then turned to Rose. She was still smiling.

"Rose," The Doctor said in a whispery voice, like he was in a trance. He probably was. Rose was the love of his life, and she was suppose to be gone forever, and he was just starting to accept that, but now she's back, in all her glorious beauty and extensive knowledge of the universe. Sherlock has always had a crush on her, but knew that she was reserved only for the doctor.

"Doctor," Said Rose, "You have finally co-"

"Yeah, yeah, you already said tha-" The Doctor interrupted Rose, but was interrupted by Rose. She leaned forward and landed her lips on his. They were kissing for the first time in what seem like a hundred years.

When they broke apart, the Doctor had his hand around her waist. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Right," he said, "Got that one dealt with, now who's ready for an adventure?!" The new team Tardis all cheered and got into the Tardis. Except for two men outside.

"What was that all about, Sherlock?" John asked. He has heard the entire conversation.


End file.
